naruto_fourth_age_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions
Notice! Mission Archive- All Missions will be assigned here. This RP aims to be as realistic as possible, while maintaining the enjoyment that RP brings. ' To receive the payment of the mission, you must have the posts from the mission saved and show them to your Kage, if they are not able to be posted on the Mission Log, on the page for that mission. If you do not, the mission will not be counted as completed, and you will not receive any payment. When doing E-Rank and D-Rank missions, the details of what occurs during the mission is entirely up to the player. However, little bits of interesting developments are preferred. (Ex. Some kids playing an interesting game, standing up to a bully, etc.) One Mission per day (Real Time) for each team. The Kage of your village must approve the mission you wish to undertake! Do not start a mission without getting the "go ahead"! Missions exceeding one month will receive a bonus of 100,000 Ryo per month it goes over. If the mission ends halfway through a month, you will not receive a bonus. Missions exceeding a year will be given an extra bonus on top of the 100,000 Ryo a month. For each year spent on the mission, you will receive 150,000,000 Ryo. E-Rank 1. Pick up litter on the main street. -Minimum of 5 hours in RP. 2. Deliver Mail. - Minimum of 7 hours, maximum of 10 hours in RP. 3. Distribute Newspapers. - Minimum of 4 hours in RP. D-Rank 1. Capture the cat. The cat of a visiting noblewoman from Ishigakure has escaped into the outskirts of the village. Use whatever non-combat methods to retrieve the cat, and return it to the noblewoman unharmed. -Maximum of 6 hours in RP. 2. Walk dogs. The children of some merchants in the village ran off early in the morning without taking the dogs out. The merchants don't have time to walk them before heading to their shops, so they've hired your team to do it. -Minimum 2 hours in RP, Maximum of 4 hours in RP. 3. Assist the Southern Farm. The man of the house fell ill, and his schedule fell behind. He needs to harvest the crops and bring them to the market, or his family won't be able to pay their rent. -Minimum of 3 hours in RP. Maximum of 6 hours in RP. 4. Babysit. A Standard Jounin has received an unexpected mission, and his infant son needs to be babysat while the mother goes out shopping for food. - 2 hours in RP. C-Rank 1. Capture Hostile Animals. Some animals from the forest have been getting too close to the Main Road out of the village. Traveling merchants and other travelers have spotted them following their caravans for long distances, and feared they would be attacked. Find the animals and capture as many as you can. Only kill them if they cannot be captured safely. - Minimum of 10 hours in RP. Maximum of 15 hours in RP. 2. Guard Merchant Caravan - 1. The roads have been cleared of hostile animals. As a precaution, escort a merchant caravan to their destination safely. '*Requirement: Complete "Capture Hostile Animals". '-Surprise! Upon noticing the animals were gone, bandits lay in ambush of the caravan!' - 15 hours in RP. 3. Guard Merchant Caravan - 2. The road to _______ has been blocked by bandits. Kill the bandits and capture their leader alive, if possible. (Kage: Fill in the blank with a village close to yours.) - 36 hours in RP. 4. A visitor to the village has been behaving suspiciously. Investigate their daily activities and background without being discovered. - 8 hours per day for 7 days in RP. B-Rank 1. A ship belonging to the Land of Darkness is approaching the southern coast! Intercept it before they can reach land and contaminate the land with their Dark Magic! - 1-2 weeks in RP. (3-6.5 Days to travel there, 1 day to defend the coast, and 3-6.5 Days to return.) 2. A supply ship has been sent from the Land of Yin to the Land of Light. Defend the ship from hostile sea creatures! - One month or more in RP. (3-6.5 days to travel to the Southern Coast, 1.5 weeks to reach the Land of Light, 2 days to guard the supplies as they are delivered by land, 2 days to return to the ship, 1.5 weeks to return to the Land of Yin, and 3-6.5 days to return to the village.) 3. The Land of Light has sent a Diplomat by ship. Escort the Representative of your District to the Port City and accompany them to the meeting with the Magi Diplomat. - 1-2 Weeks in RP. (3-6.5 Days to travel to the port city, 1 day to guard the Representative during the meeting, and 3-6.5 days to return.) *Can only be done once for each district every 2 months in Real Time. A-Rank 1. Guard the Commander of a unit of Magi during a border skirmish with the Land of Darkness. -6 months in RP, or until the Magi Commander is killed. (Similar to being stationed in a military base in a foreign country in Real Life.) 2. A Necromancer Fleet broke through the Magi's blockade, and is heading for District 10! Participate in a naval battle against the enemy fleet! *Must be done by 3 Four-Man cells. - 2-2.5 weeks in RP. (4-7 days to reach District 10, 1-2 days to defend against the Necromancer Fleet, 4-7 Days to return. S-Rank 1. Assist the Land of Light's military! - Remain overseas for 5 years in RP and play a role in the main defense of the Land of Light. (This mission is vital to the progression of the RP! The timeline of 5 years is the MAXIMUM amount of time, so it will likely end long before then. The people on this mission will be required to attack, defend, and gather information about the abilities of the Magi and Necromancers, which we can then use to launch an attack before the Land of Light is defeated. Also, the length of this mission depends highly on the missions that other people take in Seichi, and how often they are done, as the rate of battle experience and information known will increase faster.) 2. Assassinate a Necromancer General behind enemy lines! - ~2 months in RP. (3-6.5 days to reach the Port City in District 7, 1.5 weeks to reach the Land of light, 1 week to safely infiltrate the enemy base, 1 day to kill the General, 3 days to escape back to the Land of Light, 1 day to kill any pursuers with the aid of the Magi covering the border, 1.5 weeks to return to District 7, and 3-6.5 days to return to your village.) Overseas Missions and Other Long Term Missions! You will RP the daily events the same as if you were still in your village, so as to keep the timeline moving fluidly. Each day will have important events depending on the mission. ''' (Ex. "Assassinate a Necromancer General behind enemy lines!" While traveling, you will have to evade scouting parties and border units as well as defend yourself from wild animals and secure food/water.) (Ex.2 "Guard the Commander of a unit of Magi during a border skirmish with the Land of Darkness." Every Day, there will be minor skirmishes with the border guards of the Land of Darkness, and once a week, a large force of Necromancers will try and push the Magi border back. Also, the Necromancers can send over assassins, attack during the night, and use other strategies. At the beginning of each month, all RP events will be scheduled, so the mission will never get old. There will constantly be new things to handle.) (Ex.3 "Assist the Land of Light's military!" The mission lasts for 5 years. During those 5 years, there will be events such as "Fort Defense" in which you will defend a military fort from the Land of Darkness. Others, like "Fort Invasion", you will launch an attack on a fort alongside the Land of Light.) '''All of these missions play an important role in the course of this RP! The Land of Light must hold out until The Land of Yin has enough information and combat experience against "Magic" Users to successfully repel and destroy the Land of Darkness! ''' ''In the event that the Land of Light cannot hold out until then, the Land of Darkness will launch an invasion on the Land of Yin, in which a large portion of the land, animals, and people would be infected and/or destroyed, or even worse!'